Sara's Birthday Adventure!
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: SAWA! CLICKY CLICK HEREEEE! So, this is a loving tribute to my bae Sara! Happy birthday! Even though I say that about a hundred times in the opening note thingy.. Rated because, y'know, Bonnie and Clyde... And because I'm paranoid. This is the story of what happened when a B&C fangirl and a Wicked/Aaron Tviet fangirl unite. Of course, chaos ensues. Enjoy!


**HELLOOOOOO! This fan fiction is in honor of my BEST FRIEND Sara's birthday! Little backstory on Sawa. She is the first person ever who called me Kat. I now practically go by Kat, and Sawa is my best friend ever! Yes, I do call her Sawa, and I love my Sawa. This will probably have no real plot, so I apologize for the lack of one, haha. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAWA!**

* * *

><p>"So, what shall we do for your birthday? Watch Bonnie and Clyde?" I asked the redhead, about my height.<p>

"Again, Katniss?"

"Well… We don't have to… We could watch Netflix…"

"Can't. Going out with my family.." I groaned softly.

"Damn it all, Sawa! I'll just have to plan something special for you.." I smirked evilly, not having a clue in my mind about what the two of us would do. Natalie, Beth, who I lovingly refer to as Bethie, and Cody, talked over us and around us. Then Natalie brought up The Magic School Bus, and I launched into the theme song, which I know by heart. Ahh, lunchtime..

We picked up our things, getting ready to walk out the door, and then, something weird happened. Sara and I were suddenly somewhere else. Not UVa Wise, but.. I looked up at the sign. "SHIZ UNIVERSITY" the sign read. Oh. Shiz. A green girl looked over at me. I poked Sara excitedly.

"It's ELPHABA!" I squeak into her ear. Elphie looked over at me.

"Kat, what're you doing here?!"

"I-I… I dunno.. But this is my friend, Saw- er.. I mean Sara.. It's her birthday today." I grinned at the taller green girl, seeing Fiyero and Glinda coming over. "Glin!" I squealed, running over to the blonde, who is also around my height. She squealed in return, hugging me tightly. "Hi, 'Yero.." I said shyly, still not used to the Aaron Tviet doppleganger being my friend.

"Hey, Kat.. Who's your friend?" He asked in his amazing voice.

"This is Sara, she's my best friend!" I hugged Sara tightly, leaning into her until we almost fall over, giggling all the while. Elphie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sweet Oz…" She mumbled. The rumble of an engine, and Sara and I both turned around. A white Model T pulled up to the curb, and a tall, well-dressed man got out.

"Bonnie and Clyde!" I said, running over to hug the man. I looked over at Sara, and her expression made me giggle.

"I.. But.." She babbled, and I patted her shoulder.

"They're real, hon.. And she looks like Laura Osnes, too!" She blinked as Bonnie got out of the car.

"Hey, sugar cube!"

"Hey, Bonnie!" I ran over to hug her. "This is my best friend, Sara…"  
>"Ah, yes.. That Sara!" Bonnie smiled warmly at her.<p>

We continued to talk and introduce each other, and then there was a shimmering in the air. Aaron FRIGGIN Tviet popped up.

"Whoa…" He said, catching Fiyero's eyes. "Where…"

"Don't question it too much, Aaron." I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Kathryn, this is my best friend Sara. We both have huge crushes on you, but you're mine." Sara punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Shit, Sara, what was that for!?"

"Katnip, we've discussed this, he's mine."

"Mine!" We step closer to each other, glaring at each other.

"WHOA, WHOA!" Elphie got in the middle of us. "We don't need a bitch fight in the middle of Shiz.. You two are friends, and besides, neither of you can have him.." Sara and I both pout up at her. "Alright, fine. Just for today." We squealed and hugged her. "Sweet Oz.." She mumbled again.

All too soon, it was time for class. The air around us shimmered as our friends faded from sight.

"Bye guys!" We both called, me catching a last quick hug from Bonnie before she faded away.

The next thing we knew, we were back in Wise. I adjusted my hamburger beanie on my head, sighed softly, and hugged Sara. "Happy birthday, Sawa.."

"Thank you, Kat… That was the best birthday present ever." She said, hugging me back. We walked into our respective classrooms, and the hell began again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHALE, there we have it. So, again, the happiest of birthdays to my friend Sara!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bonnie and Clyde..**

**Bonnie: Nope.**

**I don't own Wicked..**

**Elphie: Thank Oz.**

**DO I OWN YOU, SAWA?**

**Sara: Nope, sorry Kat..**

**Me: Damn.. Didn't think so, just wanted to make sure..**

**I don't own Aaron Tviet either..**

**Aaron: Nope. Nor can either of you marry me.**

**Me and Sara: Aww...**


End file.
